In Bed with Bedlam
by The Winter Wizard
Summary: Eragon got more than he bargained for when he scryed Arya and Nasuada late one evening! - EragonXSaphira, AryaXNasuada, EragonXArya, EragonXNasuada, Multiple Pairings, Mature Content
1. Chapter 1

**Announcement:** This is my very own attempt at an Arya/Nasuada fanfic. Don't like; don't read. Contains VERY mature content. Not for the faint-hearted and easily disturbed. (I don't think it's _that_ bad though) For all those who do read, I will say I do not own the Inheritance Cycle. CP certainly wouldn't be writing this stuff when he hasn't had Eragon and Arya have a scene for three books now, would he? Also, I've left this incomplete but I probably won't write any more fanfics like this since I only had one chapter planned. That's because I have another one in progress that you just might like to read. It can be found on my profile in the stories section. Now that I got all that away, here's my new fanfic...

**Lady Love**

Arya was fuming!

She couldn't believe how angry she was.

The elf princess and ambassador of the Varden stormed through the maze of tents and stalls, snapping at anybody who got in her way.

She didn't care what they thought of her. Humans were pathetic anyway. Still, the short-lived race had always haunted her and now she was worse off for it.

Finally, she skidded to a halt realizing she was in front of Nasuada's command tent. The leader of the Varden did it again.

Eragon had been worked to the bone recently ever since Oromis and Glaedr died. Nasuada had probably been scared out of her wits because of the death and was pushing Eragon harder than ever.

Eragon had just snapped and gotten angry at her shouting his head off about all the problems in his life and how he had it so bad. The poor boy did have it bad though.

Still, she would have a thing or two to say to Nasuada.

"Ambassador?" One of the Nighthawks questioned.

The tips of Arya's ears turned flushed red with embarrassment as she realized she had been standing here for a while.

"I demand an audience with your leader," Arya hissed. 

The Nighthawk's eyes widened at her vehemence and scuttled aside as she stormed through. The curtain doorway fell back behind her and she paused to survey the command tent.

On normal occasions, it would contain the meeting table and enough chairs to fill a large amount of people nothing more. But it was evening now, nearly midnight in fact.

So instead, the tent was occupied by a bed, a small table, and a chair. A chest occupied the other corner of the room probably filled with Nasuada's things. Strange she didn't carry about much.

_Why should you care?_ Arya scolded herself.

Steeling her reserve and remembering why she came here, she stomped over to where Nasuada was sitting on a chair pouring over pieces of parchment paper, maps, and such.

Nasuada had her back turned, being busy with her work, so Arya tapped her on the shoulder intent on slapping her face when she turned. The Varden leader did so and Arya was shocked.

Heavy bags hung under eyes and while they were normally so vibrant and alive, flaring with emotion and intelligence, they were now sorrowful and registered pain.

Even the Varden leader's facial features seemed sunken and her body appeared thinner. She still had her bandages on from the Trial of Long Knives and her skin was slick with a faint sweat.

For some peculiar reason, Arya felt herself get aroused at the smell. She shrugged it off and was about to launch into her correction about how she treated Eragon but couldn't bring herself to it.

Nasuada seemed to frail and fragile all of a sudden like she might snap under a light shove. Maybe that's what she needed. A shove. Something to get her back into motion, something to make her alive again.

Clearly, being leader of a resistance group had turned out to be a bit more than Nasuada could chew. Arya realized this that the woman was under a lot of stress and pressure. The strain was probably killing her.

Why had she been so blinded? Why hadn't she seen this before? How had that foolish farm-boy occupied her mind so much?

"What have you come for, Arya?" Nasuada asked softly.

Arya put a hand on her lips, silencing her. Nasuada's eyes widened and Arya felt her own surprise. Why was she acting this way? What had happened to her?

Even so, the feeling of her bare flesh pressed against Nasuada's full lips brought a feeling of arousal and power to the elf.

Nasuada was here, venerable, alone and at her mercy. She could take her life with one slash of her dagger she carried. But she wouldn't. She couldn't.

Instead, Arya would give Nasuada the very best thing she ever got in her life. Taking a deep sensuous breath, she pulled her hand away and kissed her.

What felt like an electric shock passed through the women, both elf and human it didn't matter. Arya's lips pressed roughly against Nasuada and pushed her tongue into the woman's mouth.

Nasuada flinched but granted access, her eyes taking a dreamy look. Their tongues twirled around each other with a fiery passion that surprised even Arya. She had not been expecting this.

Too aroused to stop now, she disentangled herself from Nasuada who arched an eyebrow questioningly. Arya shushed her softly and murmured a spell in the Ancient Language to stop anyone from eavesdropping.

_There would be a lot of noise here tonight!_ Arya grinned mischievously.

When the spell was finished, she gently turned the chair around and motioned for Nasuada to stand up. The woman did so and Arya surprised her by picking her up in her arms.

Arya was an elf and elves were stronger than humans, even the women. So it was no problem for Arya (one of the strongest elves around, mind you!) to carry Nasuada over to the bed which she did.

Arya deposited Nasuada on the bed none too lightly bringing a gasp from the dark-skinned woman. Wanting to see what she was doing, Arya straddled Nasuada and quickly worded a spell to make a dim light appear in the room.

Arya smiled and pulled off her leather outfit letting Nasuada stare in awe and wonder at her breathtaking beauty. Clothes out of the way, she stooped down to rip off Nasuada's. Nasuada helped her and soon they were ready.

Arya paused, savouring the feeling of her sex touching another woman's. While this wasn't forbidden amongst the elves, it wasn't encouraged either and there wasn't a lot of room for sexual interaction like this.

Arya had only touched one other woman, sexually, in her entire life and that was an elf named Astral. She was still alive but now had a mate and two sons.

Arya didn't mind though. She now had someone to replace that loss. She was brought back to the present once more as a tentative hand reached up to squeeze her breast.

Arya moaned as Nasuada fondled her. Encouraged by her obvious enjoyment, the dark-skinned woman brought up both hands to her assets and sat up so that Arya now sat on her lap.

A deep shudder passed through Arya's body as Nasuada massaged her, running her hands down her stomach, along her shoulders, and sliding down her back.

She even gripped Arya's buttocks, working a finger in the crack of her rear end. Arya groaned as Nasuada entered her, pushing softly at first. First it was one finger, then two. She stopped at this but began thrusting in and out, in and out, in and out.

Arya felt a wave of emotions like she had not experienced in a long time and cried out as they took over her, bringing to surface a different side of the previously stoic and solemn elf princess.

Not able to remain still, Arya kissed Nasuada soundly and pressed her breasts against the other woman's. Very soon, they were both humping each other, breast against breast, as Arya decided to copy what Nasuada was doing to her rear end.

It was bliss.

**POV SWITCH**

Laying on the cot in his tent, Eragon Shadeslayer felt miserable.

He had just gone against his resolve and blasted Arya to the high heavens before stomping away in tears like a spoiled toddler.

He was pathetic!

No matter. He had to ask her forgiveness and quickly.

Wanting to know where she was so as to get to her quicker, Eragon dragged himself over to a water basin that stood on a stool in the corner.

Casting a quick spell, he scried Arya.

What he saw next so shocked him that he remained in a sitting position for the rest of the night until Saphira came to wake him.

For while Arya and Nasuada had not expected people to scry them during their lovemaking, Eragon had and he watched them now as the two stunning women, stark naked, lay on top of each other.

They writhed about madly, groaning and moaning, as each woman had their head on the other woman's sex. While Eragon couldn't see their faces, it was obvious from the slurps what they were doing.

The ambassador and princess of the elves and the leader of the Varden were licking each others' pussies!

**Author's Note:** That's all for now! I've wanted to write this for quite some time now as there just aren't enough scenes between Arya and Nasuada. I may continue it depending on how my other fanfic goes and, of course, how many comments I get. So if you want more of this stuff (with Eragon possibly joining them) then do leave a comment!

Bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry about this but I completely forgot about Chapter 2. Anyhow, I kind of like this one better then the first one as it's longer and just *better*. Well, that's for you to decide as I am putting it _instead_ of the initial chapter two. Hope that makes sense! So discard all you read before and you might want to read from Chapter 1 again along with this new Chapter 2 or else future chapters will be confusing. Well, enough said and onto the chapter!

P.S. Sorry about this but the first part of this chapter does not have any sex in it. More will come and possibly in this chapter but it is just flowing real well right now, better than I hoped, so stay tuned.

**Chapter Three:**

_Eragon! _

Saphira's roar reverberated through Eragon's brain, shaking the Dragon Rider out of his trance.

He had fallen into the dream-like state after watching the elf woman of his dreams and the leader of the Varden make out with each other. It was just too much to bear, and a torrent of raw emotion washed over him like a scalding wave at the thought of it.

_Eragon!_ Saphira called again, although softer this time as she discovered that he was awake. _Eragon, what has happened to you? What madness brought you to this degenerated state?_

_It is nothing Saphira,_ Eragon said weakly, struggling against his protesting bones to stand up.

_Don't nothing me, Eragon,_ Saphira growled firmly. _I know full well when something bothers you and this is something. So tell me._

_Fine, you want to know?_ Eragon snapped, harder than he meant to.

_Aye!_ Saphira retorted.

_Then I shall tell you,_ Eragon said. _But it would be easier if I could show you my memory of the incident instead._

Saphira complied and Eragon mentally braced himself as he murmured the spell to allow his memories of last night's...incident...to be projected into Saphira's mind.

Contrary to Eragon's initial opinion, Eragon felt a sudden rush of excitement emanate from Saphira as he passed last night's occurrence to her. Upon thinking further about it, he realised that she actually _liked_ watching what was going on.

For some perverse reason, this turned _him_ on too!

He could not describe the odd feelings that flooded through his entire being but whatever the case, Saphira revelled in the images of Arya and Nasuada's sweat-slick bodies as they writhed against each other, moaning and groaning.

It was all Eragon could to contain himself and he caught a glimpse of Saphira's paws clenching the earth. Her body twitched and moved and it was obvious that she too was having a hard time restraining herself.

Lucky for them, it was early in the morning so only the guards were awake and none but his elvish guards were in this area, and they did not ask questions of him. They probably knew how intimate the Bond was between Rider and Dragon being elves so they knew not to interrupt whatever was going on.

But Eragon knew he had to stop the images before Saphira exploded from pleasure. Already he could see a trickle of moisture coming down from her private part and trailing down her thighs causing the blood to rush from her teeth. She was humming loudly and he did not want to cause a scene.

Not knowing what else to do, he quickly shut off the memory causing Saphira to roar in frustration. Whoever knew that he had a horny dragon? Struggling to ignore the sensation that accompanied the thought, he focussed on Saphira and his problem.

_Saphira, I need you to stay calm,_ Eragon said loudly to his dragon.

Saphira let out a puff of black smoke in response.

_How can I be calm when you tease me in this irresponsible way?_ Saphira growled, making a few of the elves to stir uneasily.

Eragon felt uncomfortable.

Could they sense what was going on? Perhaps he should ask for their help. They might know what to do. As if on cue, a female elf with golden tresses and piercing blue eyes strode over to him. Eragon blushed more than ever.

Why him?

Then again, he realised that he should be thankful for the help.

"Shadeslayer," The elf said, twisting her fingers over her lips in greeting.

Eragon nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He was too busy taking in the elf's tantalising features: Her slim but strong form, her well-toned body, her pale white skin that seemed to cry out to be touched.

_Get a hold of yourself, idiot!_ Eragon chided himself. _Do not let Saphira rub off on you. She is being erratic right now._

"Shadeslayer?" The elf questioned. "Does something ail you?"

"You might say," Eragon grunted, struggling to keep calm.

He glanced over uneasily at Saphira and his eyes darted back to the elf. As if reading his mind, which she probably did, she guessed his predicament and he was surprised to see an amused smile illuminate her features.

"Please, Shadeslayer, calm yourself," She said. "What has happened now is, _or was_, a common thing amongst the Dragon Riders of old."

"Then?" Eragon said, breathing heavily.

"May I call you Eragon?" The elf asked, tilting her head to the side.

Eragon nodded.

"Well, Eragon," The elf said with a playful twinkle in her eyes. "Right now, you have accidentally triggered Saphira's...period."

Eragon's eyes widened and his expression of shock must have been so strong for the elf uttered a gentle laugh. For some reason, the sound was like music to his ears.

"Aye," The elf said softly. "Actually, this is not too common but has taken place if a Dragon and Rider shared the most powerful Bond that is available. You should be proud to have one."

"Urn, gah!" Was all Eragon could say.

"Do you mean to ask what you must do?" The elf suggested.

Eragon swallowed sheepishly and nodded.

"Well since you have just won a major victory over the Empire," The elf explained. "I think you deserve a small break considering that you promised Oromis-Elda to return to Ellesmera after the battle. You should do so with Saphira. Go to a secluded location and pleasure her until she calms down."

"What?" Eragon nearly screamed.

"This is the only way to calm her frazzled nerves," The elf explained. "Normally it would be mating season for Saphira but there are no dragons aside from Galbatorix's worm and Murtagh's beast. Since those are unavailable, you as her Rider will have to fulfil that task. Ironic, isn't it, how your title reveals your path?"

Eragon blushed furiously at the elf's coy smile and tried to subdue the panic that threatened to overwhelm him.

"Eragon," The elf whispered, placing a soothing hand on his shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I know this is a lot for you to comprehend all at once but it is necessary unless you wish Saphira to be driven mad."

"What must I do?" Eragon whispered hoarsely.

"The Dragon Riders of old foresaw a time like this so they took certain measures of precaution," The elf said, her eyes taking on a faraway look. "They created a spell using Old Magic before the time of the Ancient Language that would allow a dragon to transform into a human – depending upon their gender – should something like this ever come about.

"The dragon would not be able to switch forms during the duration of the spell which would usually take as long as the dragon's period of heat would. Then the Rider would be able to satisfy his dragon without shame. If a Dragon and Rider were closer, they could do it the normal way but that has it's...difficulties. Needless to say, this practice thrived until Galbatorix came into power. Wanting to control the dragons, he whipped this information off the face of the world so that no one could find out without his bidding."

"Then how do you know?" Eragon asked, his curiosity piqued.

"That, Shadeslayer, is another story," The elf said gently but firmly.

By her use of his title, Eragon sensed that their talk had come to an end. Much to his surprise, he felt saddened at the thought. Nonetheless, he brushed it aside and asked the obvious.

"So I must journey to Ellesmera or somewhere quiet to calm Saphira?" Eragon asked to double check. "Is that the only way?"

"I am afraid so," The elf replied sombrely.

"Very well," Eragon said with a resigned sigh. "Then I shall fly to Du Weldenvarden but I do not want to go alone."

"Oh?" The elf asked, arching an eyebrow. "Do you wish to take Arya with you?"

"No!" Eragon snapped, harsher than he expected.

The elf frowned, puzzled at his ferocity, but took no offence.

"I apologise," Eragon said genuinely. "But I was wondering if you could accompany me instead? I believe Arya has other priorities for now. I would not want to intrude."

"If only she knew how much you loved her," The elf said with a sympathetic smile.

"What was that?" Eragon asked sharply, not sure if he heard her right.

"Nothing, Shurtugal," The elf said with a slight shake of her head. "I would be pleased to accompany you to my home. If you have no other use of me, I shall inform Lady Nasuada of your decision and the Queen."

"Please," Eragon said, nodding with a sense of relief but also confusion.

Why did he feel so at ease around this elf woman when he was so tense and stressed around Arya? It just didn't make sense. Why, he didn't even know her name!

Heaving a sigh and giving himself a mental shake, Eragon allowed his body to relax as he watched the elf stroll off through the maze of tents. This was going to be one interesting journey!

X~X~X~X~X

Arya awoke feeling more refreshed and renewed then she ever had in a long, long time. She was momentarily startled, at first, to find herself lying – naked – upon the equally bare body of the dark-skinned beauty: Nasuada.

But then the previous night's event flooded back to her and a warm smile touched her lips. Unable to resist a grin, she sighed and sat up lazily stretching her lithe arms to shake off the residue of slumber that clung to her.

She stood up quietly not wanting to awake the still-sleeping Nasuada who looked so perfect lying there, sleeping so peacefully and still. Humming a merry tune softly, she strode over to the other end of the tent where a bowl of water sat on a pedestal.

Heaving a grateful sigh, she plunged her hands into the ice cold water and splashed it onto herself allowing the water to trickle down her soft pale skin. Even though she knew she shouldn't have, she found herself enjoying the thought of last night and found herself wanting to do it again and again and again.

Still, one thing puzzled her: Eragon.

It was him that had caused her to come to Nasuada's tent in the first place – him. In a sense, she had betrayed him. She was still bound to him by her oath and should have at least informed him of her choice.

Feeling slightly worried, she took a deep breath and murmured a quick spell to scry Eragon. She smiled at her success and breathed a sigh of relief to find him safe and sound flying atop Saphira with a look of joy and satisfaction on his handsome face.

Wait!

Handsome?

Flying?

What on earth was happening to her?

Where was he?

Upon a closer look, she found out that he was not alone but accompanied by a female elf – one of his elvish body guards to boot. An alien rage shook her as she saw the elf's arms encircled about Eragon's waist and a look of pure happiness on her face.

Eragon was happy too and that brought a stab of pain to her heart. It didn't help her anymore when she saw the elf laugh at something Eragon said, some joke perhaps and Eragon chuckle in response. Moreover, the elf even dared to squeeze the top of Eragon's thigh for a moment and Eragon _let_ her.

Why was he acting like this? Why was _she _acting like this? She had rejected him twice and told him to find someone his own age, someone like the elf seated behind him. Then why did she feel so confused?

"Good morning, love," A soft voice murmured from behind.

Arya jumped, startled, as two arms wrapped around her waist from behind and two fingers traced along the surface of her vagina. Ignoring her pain, Arya turned her body around so that she stood face to face with the leader of the Varden.

"Nasuada, my love," She said, concern laced in her voice. "We have a problem."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** Well there you have it! Chapter 3 is finally posted and tables have turned for Eragon and Arya who is now in Eragon's shoes as of the night before. What will Arya do now that she saw Eragon and the mysterious elf together and what is the problem? Moreover, what will Nasuada do to help Arya's problem and who is this new and elusive elf woman? How will things proceed from here? All I have to say is stay tuned for more as more is on the way. The story took a different twist than I expected but it is now crucial to the plot-line and very needed.

I hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** As you can see, this story strayed from my original idea of an Arya/Nasuada one-shot. There will still be a relationship between them but Arya is not completely senseless and feels guilty for Eragon leaving the Varden with some random elf. Of course, there is more to this elf than meets the eye but what? And how does she know so much about dragons when she is just an ordinary bodyguard? Or is she? All these questions and more will be answered in this chapter and more to come. Also, this is the reason why I changed the title and plot summary of my story.

I hope you like it!

**Chapter 3:**

"A problem?" Nasuada asked, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

She looked so tall, dark, and gorgeous that for a moment Arya just simply wanted to forget where she was and pass the time amongst those lush little mounds that Nasuada boasted.

But duty called out to her like a siren, or was it guilt? Arya did not know nor did she care. She simply wanted to get away from the Varden, away from the war, away from everything and everyone that demanded her attention – except for Nasuada and Eragon, of course, mainly Nasuada.

She was also puzzled by Eragon's unexpected behaviour and wanted to find out why he had left without telling them or, rather, _her_ about his reasons behind it. The only problem was that Eragon and the unknown elf who she had never seen before had taken off by dragonback making it impossible to follow them by foot unless they had a very good idea of where to find them.

And Arya had an inkling of just where that was.

"Arya, Arya," Nasuada whispered, planting a soft and succulent kiss on Arya's neck and shoulder.

Arya whimpered at her touch and pressed her body tightly against Nasuada. This was very strange behaviour for her and she was not used to it. Even so, she was thrilled by the peculiar sense of excitement and joy she felt at the dark-skinned woman. She could not stop, not now when she had finally found something to fill up the empty space that Faolin left upon his death.

She knew it was wrong, being with Nasuada, but every fibre in her being told her that it was _right_. So who should she listen to? Her sombre and stoic past self who refused to get any joy out of life? Or this new elf who thrived at another's touch if even a woman? Arya sighed and shook her head. Wanting to push away those thoughts, she gave Nasuada a gentle kiss on the lips. Nasuada responded by rubbing Arya's back tenderly in an almost comforting fashion.

"I know something is wrong, Arya," Nasuada said softly. "You told me yourself. So what is it? Could it be, perchance, a certain Dragon Rider that is befuddling your brain?"

Arya gasped and her body tensed.

"How do you know?" She asked in a tight voice, suddenly worried that Nasuada would get the wrong idea.

"Because he makes me worry too," Nasuada said, her voice almost inaudible as if fearing the same thing about Arya.

"Eragon?" Arya asked incredulously.

"Yes, Eragon," Nasuada said blushing. "I cannot explain it but ever since he became my vassal we became good friends. He is the only one I can trust, other than you, and you were almost always busy being with him. In time, we became very good friends and I almost thought for a moment that we were something more. Oh, I knew of his infatuation with you but that – I'm afraid – is gone like the wind after your rejection. He is a man of his word and would not make another move on you."

"So how do we get him back?" Arya blurted out before she could stop herself.

The idea of sharing another man with Nasuada was certainly enticing for her and one of her many fantasies. However, she would have to have some alone-time with Nasuada of course. But the possibility was new and wonderful to her now that she thought about it in this light.

"Get him back?" Nasuada asked, sounding pleasantly surprised.

"Yes, get him back," Arya agreed. "It's obvious that you want him as more than a friend and I have to admit that he is very handsome. Not to mention kind and caring, brave and strong, wise..."

"Sounds like you think about him a lot in this manner!" Nasuada accused, giggling.

Arya's face flushed and she swatted Nasuada playfully on the cheek.

"Watch it, woman," She said teasingly. "I may have relaxed some but I still know how to give a good fight."

"Show me," Nasuada murmured seductively.

"Later, love," Arya sighed. "Right now we must find our Rider and show him who is really in charge."

"Now that is a good idea," Nasuada laughed, giving Arya a peck on the cheek. "Any idea where he's gone off to?"

"One," Arya confided. "My home town: Ellesmera."

X~X~X~X~X

Eragon said not a word as he watched the new and mysterious elf fill up their bottles of water by the stream.

It had been a day now but they had stopped for a rest since Saphira was tired and had taken off to hunt. She had regained much of her strength from their previous flight but getting in heat sapped some of that out of her.

Now Eragon was left to his own devices, so he simply sat on a rock pondering all that had happened – and would happen – once they returned to the Forest of the Fair Folk and one main thing bothered him.

In order to find the answer to his riddle from Solebum, Saphira had attacked the Menoa Tree with claw and fire. The elves would never dare insult a dragon or even suggest that she did something wrong. After all, she was one of the last of her kind and it would not be wise to anger that one.

But they could take it out on Eragon and would most likely do so. That was why he was loath to go back there, because the few elves remaining would not be under the Queen's domain who was out fighting the war. He would not have her protection, not that he needed it, and he was vulnerable to the wrath of whoever remained.

However, he had to go back because the situation was dire. Moreover, he promised his old master Oromis-Elda that he would return so he could also tell that to the elves and even show them the memory. Once he explained his situation, he was sure that they would relent and allow him to stay.

But would it last?

Eragon heaved a sigh and shook his head, letting the wind toss his brown hair too and fro. Oddly enough, he missed Saphira while she was gone – something he hadn't experienced in a while. What in the Empire was happening to him?

"Why so deep in thought?" A voice asked from behind.

Eragon a spun around, momentarily startled, only to see that it was the elf who had accompanied him on his trip. She looked beautiful, standing there by the gurgling stream against the backdrop of the woods and twilight wearing only a sombre grey cloak with a hood thrown back across her shoulders. Lush blond curls cascaded down her back and concerned-blue eyes stared out at him.

Eragon gasped as time seemed to stand still. The grey cloak reminded him of something –

_He lay dreaming and in that dream he watched as a column of tall and graceful people strode along a river to a harbour at sea. Woods shrouded in mist and twilight surrounded the beach where a lone man knelt watching the procession. Amongst the people, Eragon spied two that stood out distinctively to him. They walked arm in arm and held themselves tall and proud. Who they were he could not tell but it was obvious that they were male and female and very close as if mates. They wore grey cloaks like the rest of the people and were also heading out to the beautifully-fashioned elvish ship docked at the harbour. For a moment, they paused and gazed back at the lone man kneeling on the beach. They turned and Eragon caught a glimpse of golden curls and piercing blue eyes. The man on the beach threw his head back and gave an aching cry... _

Eragon yelped as the vision vanished, leaving him dazed and disoriented by the stream. 

"Eragon?" The elf asked, loudly this time.

She darted over to him and caught his arm, pulling him up to see if he was well. Just then and there, Eragon felt so grateful for her attention; it meant the world to him. The elf simply smiled and squeezed his shoulder, giving him a gentle pat on the back as if things would be okay.

But somehow, Eragon felt that they wouldn't be...

**To Be Continued!**

**A/N:** Chapter 3 is done at last! Thanks a lot for the comments and please review away, as often as possible. It really helps me to put out another chapter or two. Also, if any of you have ideas I am all for them and might use one or two. As you can imagine, there won't be much action in this fanfic but I may include something or another. Also, just ignore the part about Eragon not telling anyone since he is a Dragon Rider and can take off whenever he wants too, especially with his dragon's condition. Nasuada can't but we'll see how she deals with it in this chapter.

Until next time, then!

P.S. Sorry that there wasn't so much sex in this chapter but more will come, rest assured.


End file.
